1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch disk apparatus for an automotive vehicle which has a resilient connection between the drive and driven portion of the clutch for resiliently transmitting torque. In a clutch of this kind, the resilient connection absorbs driveline shocks and jerky operation which may be due to incorrect operation of the clutch plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional type clutch disk in the power train of automotive vehicles which are powered by internal combustion engines, torsional vibration clutches generally include elastic members disposed at some points between the engine and the gear mechanism. For this purpose, the hub portion of the clutch and the clutch disk of prior art devices are separated from one another and are connected together by way of tangentially acting helical springs which permit an elastic transmission of the torsional moments. This elastic transmission of the torsional moments, in addition to permitting the automotive vehicle to be set in motion more smoothly, serves to dampen the vibrations which are normally superimposed on the rotary movement of the clutch disc.